1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus that varies light emission in response to sound and, more particularly, to a sound responsive decorative illumination apparatus for use in an automobile proximate to a dashboard, a console box, a loudspeaker, and a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative illumination apparatus using electroluminescent light sources are well known in the art. Because electroluminescent light sources emit soft light rays that do not irritate the human eye, the light sources are frequently used in applications that require illumination for long periods of time, e.g., instrument panels and road signs.
Conventional decorative illumination apparatus emit a constant level of electroluminescent light that, while unobjectionable to the human eye, tends to be unexciting. This monotonous emission of light therefore limits an apparatus's ability to produce a pleasing decorative effect.